


Dragon Rising

by XMRomalia



Series: Nerevarine [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons are powerfull, M/M, Panic Attacks, Retelling, Skyrim Quest: Dragon Rising
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Нереварин пережил много дерьма. И теперь к этому добавилась еще и драконы.
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Nerevarine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618294
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> — Я упрямо игнорирую некоторые игромехи, в т.ч. на расстояния между городами и постройками, силе существ и етс;  
> — Имя Милмурнира не упоминается, поскольку в жизни мы не видим над головой противника табличку с именем, такие дела;   
> — Очень много отсылок разнообразной степени свежести;  
> — Мой данмер был воспитан каджитами, поэтому не спрашивайте, почему у него так много кошачьих ассоциаций;   
> — Хэдканонов так много, что почти тошно.

Моран ощущал себя крайне странно. Какое-то ощущение дуло холодком в спину, нашептывало ему сладко и душевно: из помощи златоухому эльфенку не выйдет ничего хорошего. Ты вновь вляпаешься в неприятности, вновь останешься виновен в чужих бедах — оно тебе надо?

Всего месяц назад Моран логично бы ответил — не надо — и отправил бы альтмерского вьюношу подальше, проглатывая залпом пинту горького нордского эля. Но какая-то вожжа ударила ему под хвост там, в Рифтене; бес шеогоратовский потянул за язык, и ввязался он в чужую эпопею, как идиот последний. Кивнул, взял золото, потом поправил и сказал, что нужная альтмерскому пацаненку вещь — в Вайтране…

Как поговаривали в Балморе две сотни лет назад: не было у сэры проблем, купил сэра шахту квама. Или, с поправкой на его случай: не было у сэры проблем, взялся сэра сопровождать архимага в дорогу… хотя от оного, если честно, у тонкого альтмерского вьюноши разве что посох, меховая накидка да острые уши. Имени его Моран не помнил — имел за привычку не запоминать имена глупышей, попадавшихся ему случайно по дороге. Какой смысл? Только память засорять…

— Во, видишь? — послышалось прям над ухом, и Моран едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Там, на холме. Это Вайтран, жемчужина здешних земель. Не успеешь и глазом моргнуть — уже подъедем к воротам!

Моран глухо фыркнул, кивнув уж больно дружелюбному извозчику. Повозка шла довольно медленно, легонько поскрипывая колесами; в нос ударял приятный запах разнотравья, ветерок прохладой касался кожи. Тревога отпускала холодные пальцы с его серого горла, и на миг данмеру показалось, что все должно пройти отлично. Сделка-то простая, зашел в Вайтран и вышел, а к концу недели вновь в Рифт — и все, поминай как звали. Не встретятся больше с этим златокожим котенком альфика, если Азура благословит…

Моран хмыкнул с этого, вновь опустив глаза к своему попутчику, уместившемуся на противоположной лавке. Тот задремал еще прошлым вечером, свернувшись в клубок и прижав к груди дорожную сумку — думал, что Моран её украдет и убежит, сиганув с повозки?

Что же. Довольно мудрая мысль. Впрочем, не то, чтобы Морана это остановило, возжелай он поживиться чужими пожитками…

— Вот и приехали, — послышалось вновь резко (и, как на вкус Морана, слишком громко) после того, как повозка со скрипом остановилась. Данмер вскинул голову, обнаружив, что уж больно засмотрелся на своего попутчика, не заметив, как быстро прошло время. — Вайтран. Лошадь дальше не идёт, просьба освободить карету!

Альтмер сонно фыркнул, растормошившись и дернув острым ухом. Протер глаза, оглядываясь почти очаровательно — и Моран на это лишь хмыкнул.

Сожрет этого пацана Скайрим, подумалось ему. Сожрет и не подавится.

— Сдачу оставь себе, — сказал он извозчику, кинув тому кошель с монетами — остаток того, что ему заплатили за этот поход. Не любилось ему держать при себе большие суммы денег; маменька, помнится, причитала ему перед сном — большие деньги приманивают плохих котов, мой пятикогтик. Лучше жить скромно, чем умереть богатым.

Впрочем, это не мешало ему требовать прилично за свои услуги. Надо же держать марку, хм?

— Мф. Отвратительная погода, — фыркнул себе под нос его наниматель, и Моран усмехнулся, согласившись без слов. Начинало едва ощутимо моросить — самым мерзким образом, когда вроде и не дождь, прятаться нет смысла, но и до сухости далеко; небо затягивало темными тучами, лучи солнца через которые не пробилось бы, даже благослови их сама Кинарет.

Туда и обратно, хмыкнул про себя Моран. Минут тридцать на переговоры, получение товара — и обратно в повозку, до Рифтена.

Все будет славно.

***

Кто бы знал, что можно так сильно ошибаться.

Морана не подвело его хреновое предчувствие, как бы ему не хотелось обратного. Он не знал покоя с того самого момента, как страж косо глянул на его спутника и сказал пойти прямо к ярлу. Вначале оказалось, что альмерский котенок присутствовал на сожжении Хелгена ровно год назад, после их заставили лезть в какую-то гробницу за каким-то камнем, потому что местному магу захотелось немного игрушек древних нордов (сказал бы раньше, Моран бы ему осколок Вутрад принес бы, что ли. Ему что, жалко?).

Конечно, Моран не особенно ворчал на такие перспективы. Он привык к подобным затеям; в Морровинде ведь как — либо ты кого-то припахаешь к незадачливой работенке в виде убивания крыс и великого «принеси-подай-не-мешай», либо тебя самого за неё усадят, как вьючного гуара. Не спрашивая даже, как звать — по зенкам желто-красным видно, что н'вах проклятый. А значит работать будет, да еще и за такую цену, что вечером даже нажраться не выйдет.

Сам Моран привык к этому, но альтмерский пацаненок? Скамп, его жизнь явно до такого не готовила. Ему бы в теплую башню, чтобы ноги пледом накрыты, на столике стоял бокал с вином, да в руки сладко пахнущую книжку, а не в грязь, в пот и духоту нордских подземелий.

Однако, к удивлению, альтмер больше помогал, чем мешал. Пару раз его заклинания отпугивание нежити пришлись очень кстати, так еще и под оружие Морана он не лез — в общем, опыт работы с этим парнем у него был явно поприятнее, чем данмер того ожидал.

Заминка случилась только у самого конца их незадачливого путешествия по Ветреному пику. А конкретно: его альтмерский спутник залип как истукан рядом с тамошней стеной, испещренной древними нацарапанными рунами, и уходить оттуда явно не собирался. Это не было проблемой, пока Моран был занят великим делом — отколупыванием кинжалом из гробницы драугра нужного камня — поэтому данмер ему не мешал. А что, хочется мелкому поразглядывать пошарпанную и дряхлую стену, покрытую паутиной, что старее их обоих вместе взятых — пожалуйста, Азуры ради, чувствуй себя как дома.

Но когда камешек занял свое законное место в сумке Морана, и тот окликнул нанимателя, чтобы наконец-то направиться обратно… ответом ему была тишина. Альтмер стоял как и минут десять назад — молчаливо, зачарованно. Ну точно альфик, под скуумой разглядывающий цветастый ковер на стене не менее цветастой палатки.

— Ты меня слышишь? Эй?

Альтмер его игнорировал в упор, и данмеру со вздохом пришлось подойти, положить ладонь широкую на чужое плечо и растормошить его, точно задремавшего. Альтмер вздрогнул от касания, посмотрел на него растерянно, будто вовсе забыл, что в этом зале он был не один.

— Тамриэль вызывает Батлспаэр, как слышно? — фыркнул данмер с усмешкой, и альтмер пару секунд не отвечал, глядя ошалело, будто по носу его тапнули, а не за плечо взяли. Махнув на это ладонью и вздохнув, Моран решил, что стоило возвращаться — подземный воздух явно чертовски плохо влиял на тех, кто привык находиться так высоко.

Возврат по темным коридорам Ветреного пика да вся дорога пешком до Вайтрана (лошадей пришлось оставить в Ривервудских стойлах — местная нордочка-трактирщица мудро изрекла, что «дальше дороги нет») занял бы для них целую вечность, стоило признать это с горестью. Но Моран не был бы дитем Морровинда, не начерти он за дверью у местного Вайтранского мага (Фаренгара? Фэренгара?..) руну на стене, к которой после им удалось вернуться, схватившись крепко друг за друга — почти как тогда, в двемерских руинах.

Столько «Возвратов» за неделю давались Морану тяжко спустя годы уверенной и неумолимой ходьбы пешком, но это того стоило — отвратный холод промерзлого Скайрима действовал ему на нервы. Даже хуже, чем скисшее молочко квама в прикуску к скрибовому желе. Стоило вернуть камень этому чародею, разобраться наконец-то с контрабандным товаром, ради которого они сюда прибыли — и первой же повозкой уехать подальше, хоть в теплые пески Эльсвеера…

И именно спустя пару часов от этой мысли его вместе с нанимателем, чье имя, как он наконец-то расслышал, было Сир, выгнали на мороз. Со словами, что им надо встретится с некой данмеркой, Айрилет, которую он видел только краем глаза. И встретится не в кабаке за кружкой эля, не где-то на теплых пляжах южного Сиродила… а у западной дозорной башни. А все почему? Потому что прибежавший оттуда взмыленный солдат вопил что-то о драконах, о смертях-чуме-огне, и нет на всем белом свете никого лучше для помощи в этом деле, чем они двое. Альмер ведь пережил нападение дракона, это же совсем, скамп подери, то же самое, что сражаться с подобной тварью лицом к лицу!..

Моран выдохнул с тяжестью тысячелетий, и Неревар, все видевший и слышавший, вздыхал вместе с ним.

— Это будет… честью для нас, — растерянно кивнул его альтмерский наниматель, и Моран, если честно, чуть на месте его не прибил за подобный ответ.

В общем, он ненавидел Скайрим всем сердцем, и нордская провинция отвечали ему в этом горячей взаимностью.

***

Выступив за ворота Вайтрана, сопровождаемый растерянными взглядами стражников, жителей и даже местных кошек, Моран почти сразу ощутил разницу от момента, когда они с альтмером сюда только прибыли. Такую резкую, что она почти отрезвила его, выпившего было фляжку мёда во время разговоров его альтмера с Балгруфом.

Вокруг Вайтрана было… тихо. Слишком тихо.

И это была не тишина полусонной земли, еще не отошедшей от трескучих зимних морозов. Даже не запустение, вызванное недавними схватками Братьев бури с Имперцами, будь они трижды неладны.

Это была тишина, от которой мурашки шли по коже и острый ком застревал в горле, не давая сглотнуть. Моран хотел бы ошибаться, правда — но даже Неревар на гране сознания затих, будто кошка, готовая к прыжку. Он безмолвно соглашался с тем, чье тело разделял.

Что бы не напало на западную дозорную башню, настоящий дракон или скальный наездник-переросток, это было опасным — и сама земля отвечала этому существу, затихнув, точно мышка в норке.

Конечно, оставалась надежда, что прибежавший запыхавшийся стражник просто перепугался, ведь у страха глаза велики. Может на башенку всего-навсего напали Имперцы, устав от Балгруфских игр в нейтралитет; может это Братья бури перешли в наступление, и один из пылающих камней катапульты стражник принял за дыхание дракона, все ведь возможно!..

Но потом, спустя полчаса галопа, они прибыли на запыхавшихся лошадях к дозорной башне.

И, во имя Азуры, Моран понятия не имел, что там произошло.

Командующая солдатами данмерка где-то на фоне отдавала команды о помощи раненым, розыске дракона. Она была напряженная и готова разорвать кому-угодно глотку, но Моран не обращал на неё внимания. Он оглядывал башню и прилегающие строения, и холодный ужас нарастал в его душе с каждой секундой разглядывания строения — а точнее того, что от него осталось.

Все стены были в густой, как полуночная тьма, копоти. То здесь, то там виднелись обгоревшие трупы в самых разнообразных позах — кто-то в героических, с поднятым мечом и щитом, кто-то с возведенным луком, а кто-то с гримасой застывшего ужаса, закрывая лицо обломившимися углями рук. Догорали и с грохотом валились вниз деревянные балки, удерживающие навес над местным аналогом оружейной; в воздухе стоял приторный запах горелого мяса, от которого рот отвратно и гадко наполнялся слюной. Несколько баллист, стоящих на помостах вокруг башни как оборонительные машины, были вырваны со стен с мясом. Наверху башни виднелись странные вмятины, будто две огромные лапы сжали её, как мягкое масло. Котлы со смолой расплескались, и несколько стражников, судя по всему, стали жертвой этой смеси — обгоревшие так сильно, что драконье пламя казалось в сравнении с их болью милосердием.

Чернильное полуночное небо казалось еще темнее от мрака дыма, подымавшегося с башни и небольшого форта как с плохо промасленного факела. Это больше не напоминало дозорную башню, не напоминало форт — скорее руины, освещенные пятнами факелов и догорающих пожарищ, от которых остался почти один-единственный каменный костяк.

Это не было битвой. Это не было сражение, каким могла бы быть нападка от Имперцев или Братьев бури. Это…

Это была резня.

Моран был уверен, что нанимателя стошнит. Он и сам сдержался только ввиду опыта, но альтмер держался на удивление стойко. Почти сразу кинулся к месту, куда данмерка приказала стаскивали раненных; стащил темные перчатки, падая на колени к одному из солдатских парней, которому не посчастливилось «искупаться» в перевернутом котле кипящего масла, сорвавшегося со стены, скорее всего, в момент наибольшей паники. Тот скулил, его кожа слезала влажными хлопьями, и Морану не нужно было быть мастером школы восстановления, чтобы понимать: этот норд покойник. Не сейчас, так завтра его тело испустит дух…

Но альтмер не сдавался. Он зашептал что-то, заставив пальцы сиять теплым желтым светом, укладывая их поверх груди сипло охнувшего норда. Пытался вылечить, осознал данмер с глухой тоской. Пытался спасти.

— Др-ракон… — заикаясь, шептал раненный, цепляясь взглядом полным надежды за альмера, — о-он сказал п-п-подчиниться, ска-азал, что сож-жрет нас всех, е-если м-мы… Б-боги… к-как больно… К-капитан, он п-послал д-ракона к-к… и…

Слёзы, горькие и чёрные, потекли по его щекам — и он заскулил тихо, потеряв окончательно способность говорить. Альтмер нахмурился, пытаясь лечить сильнее, пытаясь вкладывать больше сил — а взгляд Морана тем временем соскользнул к другим солдатам. Обгоревших было много, и пускай пострадали они чуть меньше, они были точно такими же завтрашними трупами. Альтмер мог подарить им лишний день; возможно, даже неделю — но взамен он останется без сил.

Моран почувствовал укол под ребрами, холодок в собственных пальцах — но знал, что делает то, что должен. Он подошел, уложил ладони на плечи патрона — и слабо оттянул его, на злой взгляд наклонившись и ответив горьким шепотом на острое ухо:

— Не трать силы. Дракон рядом.

Это было жестокой, но правдой. Обваренного в кипящей смоле норда уже не спасти — за то вокруг было с три десятка солдат, напуганных и настороженных, которым альтмер сможет помочь, когда эта тварь вернется. Которых он сможет по-настоящему спасти.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? Бросить его?

Альтмер посмотрел на него почти взбешенно, но спустя мгновение Моран осознал: это не злость. Это грусть, это смятение, это отчаяние, потому что его наниматель точно так же понимал бессмысленность своих действий. Понимал, что стражника не спасти, но не хотел признавать этого.

— Да. — Ответил Моран, глядя тому прямо в глаза. — Ты нужен живым, сэра. Дай мертвым уйти.

Альтмер сжал губы в тонкую нитку, опустив взгляд на стражника. Чужой взор затуманился, тело начала бить заметная дрожь, а на губах пенилась слюна; без магии альтмера ему становилось хуже с каждой секундой. Данмер выдохнул, очень некстати припомнив, что где-то в его сумке валялась бутылочка с настойкой из красного горноцвета и колокольчика — сильного яда, безвкусного и почти мгновенно убивающего того, кто сделает хотя бы глоток.

Это было бы милосердием, подумалось ему. Альтмер же сжал ладони в кулаки на собственных коленях, помотал головой едва заметно — и выдохнул в его сторону, поникнув плечами:

— Ты бесчувственный сухарь.

Моран, в принципе, с ним был согласен. Он похлопал по плечу своего нанимателя и поднялся, думая, что стоило бы осмотреть окружающие земли на предмет следов исчезновения этого существа; возможно, по обгорелой траве попытаться обнаружить, откуда тот прилетел…

Но вдруг не стало ничего — ни мыслей, ни планов, ни надежд.

Потому что рев, донесшийся снаружи башни, казалось, пошатнул само мироздание.

Моран осознал себя уже снаружи, с простым железным мечом наготове — выхваченным, кажется, из чьей-то обуглившейся руки. Он поднял глаза в небо, оглушенный криками солдат, командами данмерки и чьими-то воплями ужаса — и все, что он видел, была чернота. Существо появилось из столпа дыма, возвышающегося над башней — и дыхнуло огнём так ярко, что пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не ослепнуть. Жар почти заставил кожу плавиться, а ведь дракон даже не попал в него. Альтмер закрыл их ледяной стеной; это спасло их, но явно не помогло тем, кто только бежал к башне, и на чью гибель дракон смотрел с почти что наслаждением. Это существо было больше, чем любая тварь, которую Моран видел до этого. Его рев почти заставлял припасть к земле, зажав ладонями уши — а крылья были настолько огромны, что почти заслоняли небо.

Дракон, осознал он. Настоящий дракон.

Одно дело догадываться, видеть доказательства существования — и совсем другое увидеть эту тварь наяву. То, как она пролетала над уже разрушенным фортом, одним пламенным дыханием за другим сводя в могилу с десяток солдат; как стрелы были его чешуе что еловые иголки для шкуры никс-гончей, а магические залпы по нему попросту не попадали. Существо рычало в небе, выкрикивало что-то, отдаленно напоминающую связную речь — и огненные глыбы свалились с неба, давя тех, кто не успел спрятаться. Поджигая сухую траву, уже было потушенные балки, заставляя дым клубиться вокруг еще яростнее; делая и до того темную ночь совершенно непроглядной.

Чего ты ждешь, рычал внутри него Неревар, но Моран стоял, как вкопанный. Страх сдавил его горло, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Руки задрожали, сжимая клинок так сильно, что мышцы начинали болеть. Как сразить подобную тварь? Она не садилась на землю, ей были побоку стрелы, она уклонялась от магии — как, во имя милосердной Азуры, подобное существо вообще можно сразить?!

Его сердце билось где-то в глотке, и пульс был таким громким, что мешал связно думать. Больше того — даже мешал слышать душу, что делила с ним тело; слышать существо, что опытнее его, мудрее его, что точно-точно-точно может справиться с этим. Моран смотрел на окружающее пламя, смотрел на дым, от которого уже горчило на языке и в легких — и мог думать только о гнусавых песнопениях в нижних залах крепости Дагот Ура; тех, что переходили в завывания, что переходили в крики-хрипы-вопли корпрусных тварей, скрежет их когтей по двемерскому металлу.

О нет, успел подумать он в последнее мгновение. Только не сейчас. Только, Азура вас всех подери, не сейчас.

Но кошмары никогда не спрашивали его прежде, чем появиться.

Голоса тварей Дагота звучали все громче. Он слышал их так отчетливо, так ясно, что оставался глух и слеп к своему нанимателю. Тот дергал его за плечо, понимал Моран отдаленно; тот уговаривал, успокаивал, призывал к чему-то, но данмера будто накрыло шерстяным одеялом, будто он сейчас не среди полей Вайтрана, а вновь там, где в пепле воют чудовища из самых страшных кошмаров, где каждая минутка сна — это ногтями по собственному горлу, чумой и окровавленными пальцами в глубины черепной коробки. Где не видно дальше своего носа, где высокий мер с изящными тёмными волосами — некогда любимый, некогда ценимый как никто другой — протягивает когтистую руку, и из-под маски виднеются глаза алые, кровавые, смотрящие в самую душу и жаждущие её пожрать.

«Приди, Неревар», слышит он вместо доводов самого, скамп подери, Неревара, вместо уговоров Сира или чужих воплей агонии. Он не слышал криков умирающих, не слышал победоносного рыка дракона, не видел, что от солдат Вайтрана не оставалось даже половины.

Он дрожал, дрожал почти в приступе — и делал шаг назад, другой, третий. В безопасность башни, где можно спрятаться, свернуться клубком, переждать приступ. Где его не найдут, где его не тронут.

Это было отвратительно. Это поступок труса и ничтожества, но он не мог сразить это. Не мог сделать ничего, когда все, что было в его голове — это звенящий шепот, сладкий шепот, отдающий поцелуем в губы в нише Когорунских коридоров, длинными когтями по спине, сладостью и истомой в теле — такой горячей, такой манящей.

«Это тело так слабо, Неревар», слышал он опять так отчетливо, так горько. «Приди ко мне, приди, Неревар, в моей плоти и моей плотью»…

Нет, это неправда. Дагот мертв, Ворин Дагот давным-давно мертв, и он не Неревар, он не был им никогда; не был стратегом, не был тактиком и мыслителем, он просто мальчишка из Бравила, который должен был исчезнуть, как только Луна-и-Звезда коснулась его пальца. Чья душа должна была раствориться в Этериусе, а Неревар — как Азура и обещала — вернуться, покарать Ложных Богов. Он просто не хотел умирать. Он так слаб, так чертовски слаб — и так сильно не хотел умирать…

И вдруг, в момент секундного прояснения, Моран увидел, что остался в башне один. Что наниматель его бросил. Оставил в безопасности башни одного и побежал сражаться с драконом сам…

И Морану вдруг стало так стыдно. Тот пацаненок, ему ведь и сотни лет нет. Он ведь тоже до ужаса напуган; он ведь тоже хочет жить не меньше, а то и даже больше, чем сам Моран.

Жгучий стыд отрезвил внезапно и резко, будто пощечиной резкой, до крови во рту. Ведь верно, этот альтмер боится. Точно так же, как и Моран, если не больше. У него тоже могли быть свои кошмары, дерущие рёбра изнутри, не дающие вдохнуть, сковывающие руки и ноги похлеще тех цепей.

Но он взял себя в руки; он осознал — у них нет времени, чтобы бояться, и пошел сражаться за этих проклятых нордов. Моран выдохнул с этого внезапным осознанием, зажмурил глаза, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. Верно. Это… верная мысль. Закончив с ними, дракон полетит дальше; полетит к Ривервуду, Рорикстеду, и пускай Морану было откровенно плевать на всех нордов, что жили в ближайших деревушках…

Эту тварь нужно было остановить.

Это было чокнутой мыслью самой по себе; что сможет сделать один чародей и один сомнительный воитель против огромного существа, что может проглотить их обоих целиком и не подавиться? Моран не знал, но он усмехнулся. На удивление не лживо, и спокойствие вдруг пронеслось по его венам вместе с кровью.

— Мы должны его остановить.

Это звучало безумно, потому что вряд ли кто-то из раненных мог ему помочь. Впрочем, Моран к ним и не обращался. Он сделал шаг вперед, отбросив ненужный стальной меч в сторону. Простое железо не оставляло на шкуре этой твари и царапины; иногда застревало там, но вряд ли наносило хоть какой-либо урон, свыше того, как если в палец загнать занозу. Моран выдохнул, прикусив губу, опустив голову вниз — и зацепился взглядом за клинки, закрепленные на поясе. Пару, почти идентичную по виду; обмотанные тряпьем так туго, что лезвий не было видно от слова совсем.

Наниматель стоял снаружи, и он не замечал его; пытался попасть в проклятую тварину ледяным копьем, ворчал что-то под нос, но Моран не слышал. У него все еще слишком звенело в ушах, чтобы разобрать что-либо тише агонизирующих воплей.

Впрочем, вместо разбора чужих криков он возложил ладони на рукоятки клинков, и те едва заметно засияли сквозь обмотку ткани. А после та осыпалась, будто сгорела — и мечи воссияли огнем: один красным, другой синим. Моран поднял взгляд в небо, и дракон показался ему еще больше, чем до этого. Вылетающий из одной чёрной тучи, ныряющий в другую… он был ужасным. Но он был живым, а значит, мог умереть.

Последняя нотка страха покинула его, и Моран, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, выпустил Неревара.

Он не поменялся внешне, его глаза не воссияли золотом и тёмные пряди не превратились в хохолок белоснежных волос. Просто лицо, до того искаженное гримасой, вдруг разгладилось, а взор открывшихся глаз стал уверенным и острым, почти холодным. Он перевел взгляд на застывшего было альтмера, глядящего на него недоуменно — и усмехнулся, фыркнув спокойно:

— Ничего. И не таких в Ресдайне по морде били.

О-о, этот дракон казался огромным, бесспорно. Размером с Альд'рунского Скара, не меньше; он главенствовал и царствовал в небесах, разрезая крыльями воздух, точно ножом скрибово желе; ронял на головы выживших огненные глыбы, ледяные дожди и пламенную геенну. В скайримских высях этой твари не было равных, тут спору нет.

Но будь эта ящерка-переросток на земле…

Взгляд Неревара зацепился за баллисту — одну из единственных уцелевших после первой атаки. Она опасливо пошатывалась, держалась на полуразрушенной стене на одном честном слове — но остальные были или сожжены, или сорваны со своих мест на стене — так что ему подойдет и такая. В голове вдруг сложилось два и два, и подняв взгляд на ящерку в небе, Неревар не к месту весело усмехнулся. В голове вдруг возник план настолько безумный… что он мог сработать.

— Ты сможешь привлечь его внимание?

Его голос чуть охрип, но не потерял в своей четкости. Услышав вопрос, альтмер, уже было запыхавшийся от попыток попасть в проклятущую ящерку своим ледяным шипом, посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Эмоции менялись на его лице от «ты не серьезно» до «привлечь внимание подобной громадины? Это же форменное самоубийство!» за секунды, но у Возрожденного не было на это время. Неревар повторил просьбу, чеканя каждое слово и следя за передвижениями дракона пускай и краем глаза, но непрерывно — как кобра за своей жертвой.

— Я… думаю, я смогу, — выдохнул альтмер почти неловко, вытащив пробку у небольшой бутылочки с зельем маны, — но зачем во имя Аури-эля…

— Верь мне, — выдохнул Неревар, подмигнув ошалевшему альтмеру напоследок, сиганув вниз с лестницы башни. — Пей эту гадость и беги ко мне. Я разберусь с баллистой, ты привлечешь ко мне эту тварь — бам — у нас на ужин аргонианин-переросток.

Альтмер смотрел на него ошалевше, но Неревара это особенно не волновало. Помнится, Ворин смотрел на него в свое время точно так же — будто перед ним не Хортатор, не лидер армий кимеров, а мальчишка, севший играть в шахматы, не различая при том своих пешек от чужих. Он усмехался с этого и особенно не обижался — иногда его планы звучали безумно даже для него самого.

Но они работали. И работали, мать их, как двемерские часы.

Уклонившись от очередного дыхания дракона, он вскарабкался по обломкам стены к долгожданной баллисте — к счастью, такого же плана, которые Моран когда-то помогал местным чинить в Риммене. Гвардия Вайтрана редела на глазах, даже сэра Айрилет теряла надежду; меняя баллисте подгоревшую тетиву и устанавливая болт, Неревар усмехался про себя: что же, если дело не выгорит, то конец всему.

Оставалось только надеяться, что в Лунной тени на него не будут смотреть, как на последнего с'вита.

— Сэра Айрилет! — закричал он, когда Сир подоспел к нему, а баллиста была окончательно готова, — прикажи солдатам отступать. Беги в город и скажи людям прятаться в Зале мертвых.

— Что? Ты свихнулся?! — она глядела возмущенно, но что-то в его взгляде её утихомирило. Возможно родовая память, возможно он выглядел так, будто сейчас эту самую баллисту на неё направит и выстрелит — скамп знает, в общем-то. Но он отчеканил резко, глядя холодно — почти как когда-то уговаривал ашхана Эрабенимсун на отступление в кампании против нордов:

— Если мы не справимся, дракон полетит на Вайтран. И если гражданские к тому моменту не будут в Зале — они будут мертвы еще до рассвета.

Сэра Айрилет застыла, сомнение соскользнули у неё на лице. Но в итоге она чертыхнулась под нос, назвав его шестью синонимами к слову с'вит — и протрубила отступление, оседлав всех лошадей, что не сдохли или не разбежались, испугавшись дракона.

Что же, хмыкнул Неревар, облизнув нижнюю губу и смахнув тёмную прядь волос с серого лица.

Теперь только мы и ты, ящерка-переросток.

— Пока он в небе мы бессильны, — коротко выдохнул он Сиру, прикусив губу, — ну что, сэра, готов разозлить самую здоровую тварь на весь северный Тамриэль?

Альтмер за его спиной нервно посмеялся, но по команде приготовил заклинание, как и обещал. Пламя заструилось между его пальцами, не обжигая кожи; жар был настолько силен, что Неревар едва подавил желание прижаться к нему, чтобы согреться. Но отдых мог подождать.

Остальное происходило так быстро, что Неревар едва улавливал, что вообще происходит. Он отключил мозг, отключил мысли — положившись всецело на воинское чутье.

Огненный шар, выпущенный альтмером с тихим рыком, задел дракона между его мерзких глаз — так точно, что явно обжег глаза. Существо взревело, полуослепленное и яростное; зависло в воздухе прямо над ними, начав пикировать вниз — и стоило Неревару едва заметить зачатки огня внутри чужой пасти, как альтмер подоспел с жестким пасом ладоней — и огонь встретила ледяная полусфера, возникшая прямо над ними. Вниз потекла вода от растаявшей корки, затушив несколько мелких пожаров — но их лица, что самое главное, не пострадали вовсе.

Существо взревело в злобе и безумии, и когда лёд затрещал и обрушился от бессилия альтмера, что свалился на колени и перестал поддерживать заклинание, тварь ринулась прямо на них, готовая, казалось, изрыгнуть на них сам ад.

Но Неревар лишь усмехнулся.

И одним единственным выстрелом щелкнувшей баллисты пробил зверю горло.

Дракон захрипел, из его пасти бурным потоком полилась кровь, заливая и поле брани и глотку самому существу. С ужасным грохотом дракон начал падать вниз, окончательно сбив верхушку дозорной башни своим телом и, наконец-то, оказавшись на земле.

Вот теперь это был совершенно другой разговор.

— Не дай ему опять взлететь — выдохнул Неревар альтмеру, на коленях глотающему еще одно зелье… и наконец-то вытащил из ножен клинки, до того сияющие тусклым пламенем.

Истинное пламя и Огонь надежды засияли во мраке ночи в его руках, признавая хозяина. Клинки, что сражали исчезнувших; клинки, что сражали королей и принцев, богов и демипринцев — милосердная Азура, как же они жаждали крови. Неревар усмехнулся этому, спрыгнул с разрушенной стены на ближайший холм — и спринтом кинулся к зверю, точно голодный никс, завидевший подбитого гуара.

Холод, а за тем и жар опалил его щеку довольно быстро. Альтмер колдовал тонко и так изящно, что почти вызывал в груди Неревара давно позабытое тепло. Луч холода пронзил занесенные было крылья; к нему добавился огонь для контраста, и кровь брызнула с перепонки, разорванной в клочья. Дракон взревел почти тоскливо, метаясь на земле. Ослепленный, с подрезанными крыльями и дыркой в горле, не дающем сказать больше одного слова силы — он уже явно был не таким опасным, как до того, в небе. Но Неревар не дал себя обмануть.

Это стоило закончить. И чужие страдания, и тиранию над Владением Вайтран в целом.

Он подбежал быстро, избегая волны холода, насланной драконом почти от отчаяния; нырнул истерящему существу под крыло, падая на колени и с почти звериным ревом вонзая клинки между драконьих ребер — там, где у существа должно быть сердце.

Существо взревело в последний раз — так, что Неревар едва не оглох. Оно вскинуло морду к небу, будто зовя кого-то, будто проклиная кого-то — и рухнуло на землю, похоронив Неревара глубоко под своей здоровой тушей.

Двемерские клинки испили крови сполна, подумал мужчина с усмешкой. Он лежал под чужим крылом, держа клинки уверенно; лежал неподвижно ровно до того момента, как пыхтящая из последних сил тварь не испустила последний вздох. Она подрала его когтями, куда доставала; залила его с головы до пят своей кровью и желчью, но Неревар не обращал внимания. Усмехался лишь, дыша тяжело, закрывая глаза и отпуская Морана обратно к свету.

И первое, что ощутил Моран, вернув контроль над своим телом — это просто невообразимое желание нырнуть в ближайшую речку. Прямо так, в одежде, и все от того, как отвратно ощущалась перемазанная в чужой крови одежда — липко, гадко, будто в торфяную лужу нырнул с головой. А ведь она еще и воняет!

Он фыркнул, подняв взгляд на тело дракона, накрывавшее его, как один большой саркофаг — или очень странное одеяло — и усмехнулся. Страх покинул его окончательно.

Выпуск Неревара на эту тварюгу, по видимому, было одним из лучших его решений последнего десятилетия:

— Уже не такой страшный, хм?

Он вырвал клинки из чужой плоти и с тихим стоном почти сразу пожалел об этом решении. Рана раскрылась широко, и на его одежду вылилась целая прорва драконьей крови, окончательно портя его одежду. Н-да. Что-то подсказывало Морану, что подобное в теплом ручейке близ Вайтрана не отстирать, и придется требовать от ярла компенсацию в виде нового кожаного доспеха, чтобы скрыть наготу… но это дела завтрашнего дня.

Моран прорубил себе путь к свободе через наполовину обледеневшее, наполовину закопченое крыло дракона, и в животе совершенно не к месту заурчало. За мыслями о сытном обеде он столкнулся со взглядом своего альтмера-нанимателя — ошалелым, напуганным и вообще таким, будто перед его глазами кто-то важный ему… умер.

Ох, Мерунова борода. Возможно, их с Нереваром перфоманс в чужих глазах выглядел немного более смертельно, чем он был на самом деле.

— Я думал, ты…

Голос Сира был таким тихим, таким сиплым, будто тот вот-вот или закричит, или расплачется. Оба, возможно. Но вдруг тот перевел взгляд Морану за спину — и лицо его, до того бледное, без кровинки, вдруг засияло самым настоящим золотом. Моран вначале растерялся, но после повернулся назад, к дракону — и обнаружил, что дракон сгорал заживо. Какая-то энергия разрывала существо на куски — и захватывала их обоих, облизывала светом, будто укутывая в теплый плащ. Что-то екнуло опасностью в его сердце, и Моран скакнул к Сиру в одном движении, сгребя его в охапку — будто этот свет мог им навредить.

Но спустя минуту все закончилось. Свет не поранил их, разве что Сир вырубился в его руках, но паниковать данмер не спешил. После таких переживаний он сам лет двадцать назад бы сначала сознание потерял, а потом полчаса у речушки близ Балморы оттирал бы штаны от срамной неожиданности, так что… он не мог винить Сира. Тот прекрасно справился, на самом деле.

Но вот когда на рассвете норды поприветствовали их у Вайтрана, глядя на Морана с Сиром на руках (сволочи не оставили им лошадей, пришлось импровизировать), восхищенно-влюбленно и зашептали — Довакин — Морану захотелось рвать на голове волосы. Еще одно пророчество? Еще одно спасение мира от самого-великого-зла-которое-конечно-никто-другой-не-мог-остановить?

Отлично, подумалось самому Морану, с угрюмым лицом понесшего Сира дальше, к Драконьему Пределу.

Не хватало мне еще одной гуарьей клички для полного счастья.

***

Сиру потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Им разрешили остаться в гостевых комнатах Драконьего Предела по решению самого Балгруфа, что сказал нечто в стиле «это самое малое, чем я могу вас отблагодарить». Моран не возмущался, на самом деле; он вручил перемазанного кровью Сира нордским сиделками… и пошел пить. Последний раз ему так душу рвало во время Великой Войны, и то дело было за малым — охотится да Клинков вырезать. Убить же дракона? Ох, за это явно стоило выпить. И, попутно, возможно кому-то набить морду. И потрахаться, чтобы снять стресс.

Вернулся к Драконьему Пределу он лишь к вечеру третьего дня, и Сир, что его удивило, пробыл во сне все это время. Тот метался по постели, шепча что-то на всем непонятном языке; ловил жар иногда, и некоторые сиделки даже предлагали позвать священников, думая, что Сир скоро отправится ко своим альтмерским предкам… но взглянув на него, Моран вдруг осознал, насколько чужой вид ему знаком. Растрепанные волосы, пропитанная потом рубаха; лицо измученное, чьи черты заострились, а губы потрескались, сухие и горячие.

Он выглядел в свое время точно так же после кошмаров Дагота — но тот давным-давно мертв. Что может снится этому эльфенку?

Вздохнув, Моран вспомнил единственный способ, который, как он помнил, помогал ему самому от кошмаров. Валдеса тогда, впервые заметив его ерзания на худой лежанке посреди ночи, просто скинула лишнюю одежду и нырнула к нему в постель, обняв крепко-крепко. По волосам пригладила, как котенка, и это, как ни странно, сработало. Но то была Валди, его любовница и боевая подруга — а Сир… Ох, Мерунова борода. Это явно будет выглядеть странно.

Но это, как ни странно, это сработало. Всего одна ночь в горячих данмерских объятиях сделала свое дело. На утро четвертого дня Моран едва сдержал улыбку от того, каким растерянным котенком Сир выглядел, когда наконец-то проснулся. Еще, к его же собственному благу, явно не до конца осознавая, где он и с кем.

— Что… что случилось?

Сир звучал хрипло и сонно, но Моран лишь фыркнул. Поднялся с постели, пошел за питьем, как-то вовсе призабыв, что лег к Сиру в постель в одних брюках — и, когда повернулся, был встречен эльфом, красным, как самый что ни на есть спелый пепельный батат в разрезе. Его уши нервно подергивались, губы поджались, глаза судорожно вели по шрамированной груди Морана вниз, по его брюкам, по паху со следами еще не прошедшего ночного напряжения, и, как данмеру казалось, Сир был почти на грани разрыва собственной рубахи и поиска следов насильничества на себе.

Моран не сдержался от тихого смешка.

— Успокойся, я тебя не трогал, — хмыкнул он спокойно, протянув меру питье, — ты не в моем вкусе.

Сир зыркал на него недоверчиво, но питье с чужих рук принял, припав к нему, будто только что Алик'р прошел вдоль и поперек без остановок. Моран хмыкнул с этого, усевшись рядом на постели, зачесав волосы к затылку — и подумал вдруг, что все это дерьмо с «Довакинами» — это бессмысленный бред. Не стоило нагружать этим Сира, он в конце-концов архимаг из Коллегии, тому своих дел хватает; меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, как он выучил по горькому опыту…

Но дверь в их покои вдруг отворилась, будто её выбили с ноги. И в комнату к ним почти что ураганом залетела проклятая черноволосая нордская девка, которая, видимо, расслышала голос Сира из-за двери.

Проклятье.

— Мой тан проснулся? — Спросила, глядя своими большими-большими глазами, полными восторга и радости, и Моран глухо вздохнул, всем телом выражая «я просил её отвалить, но она не слушала». — Это значит, что мы отправляемся на Высокий Хротгар?

— Высокий Хротгар?

Сир звучал крайне озадаченно, и вздохнув со всей скорбью кимерского народа, Моран отхлебнул нордского мёда из принесенной с кухни кружки.

Вот же скамп.


End file.
